Normality: a MLP Fim fanfiction (Derpy and DrWhooves)
by LuvANerd
Summary: Everypony is unique in their own special way, but sometimes they wish they could simply be considered normal. Derpy and Dr.Whooves. oneshot [if this story inspires you to draw or write, let me know! My deviantart and my fanfiction is both under the username LuvANerd]


NORMALITY

It was a sunny day in ponyville, and all of the residents were about. Rainbowdash was on her usual route clearing the clouds. She was zipping towards one of the last ones when a grey blur whizzed past her. She halted suddenly and turned in the direction of the intruder.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" She shouted at the stranger. The grey pegasus stopped aruptly and around. She had a brilliant smile on her face as she attempted to focus both of her cock-eyes at the rainbow maned pony.

"I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash! I'm just tryin' to finish deliverin' these mails so I can see Dr. Whooves!" she chirped excitedly. Rainbow Dash smiled and shook her head with a sigh.

"I should've known it was you. Derpy, you're so _weird_!" RD said with a laugh. "Well, have fun!" She called to the blonde-maned pegasus before rushing towards the last fleeing clouds.

Derpy's smile faded as the blue pegasus grew smaller as she left. She looked towards the village below.

"I'm not weird..." she muttered as she watched the multiple colors of the ponies on the ground enjoying their day. She looked towards her mailbag and noticed it was still over half-way full. She sighed with exasperation at the load. An idea flickered in her mind, and she smirked deviously.

"I'm sure the ponies of ponyville won't need their mail for _one _day." She said. She lowered herself and flew over a creek until she neared a small stone bridge that allowed the water to run underneath it. She took the strap of the mailbag in her mouth and flung it underneath the bridge as she soared over it. Her face broke into a cheerful smile when she heard the splash of the bag landed in the bottom of the creek. She flew back towards the sun and looked around for her dear friend and partner, Dr. Whooves. It didn't take her long to notice the brown earth colt standing underneath a large oak tree near the park. They always met there after she finished her rounds. Derpy rushed towards him, and took Dr. Whooves off guard. He was only able to shout in surprise before he was tackled to the ground with the grey pegasus sitting on top of him.

"Hi, Whoovie!" She yelled in his ear, causing him to cringe.

"Derpy, what're you doing here so early? I didn't think I'd see you until at least noon!" he said, looking up at his companion. She smiled brightly and laughed.

"I was 'bout to ask the same thing of you!" She replied. Dr. Whooves looked down sheepishly.

"Oh, well, I-"

"C'mon, Whoovie, let's go to our hideout!" Derpy yelled, cutting the earth colt off mid-sentence. She jumped off of him and trotted towards the oak tree. She kicked aside a small rock and revealed a simple 4-keypad system. She tried to focus on the small square buttons, but her eyes kept moving, causing her to be unable to see the keypad clearly. Her brow furrowed in frustration, and Dr. Whooves walked up beside her and quickly punched the buttons. A fake section of the tree moved aside, revealing a small doorway in the side of the oak tree. The colt smiled at his friend and followed her inside, shutting the doorway behind him. Inside was a small metal room with a red toolbox on a metal table. Blueprints were hung all over the walls, each one displaying a different invention the two ponies had worked on together. Beside the toolbox laid multiple pieces of wood and metal, some rounded while others were shaped like bricks. Dr. Whooves walked over to the pieces and smiled as Derpy decided to read some of the past inventions they had created. Her eyes darted in both directions, skimming over rafts, birdhouses, and ladders as well as other ideas for a larger hideout for them. Her mind traced back to earlier that day, when she had encountered Rainbow Dash. She frowned and looked at the floor.

"Whoovie?" she muttered.

"Hm?" Dr. Whooves aknowledged her without looking up.

"Am I...weird?" she asked, holding her breath slightly to prevent from crying.

"Well...yeah." he said, looking up at the grey pegasus. "But everyone's weird. It's what makes up normal."

"Normal..." Derpy breathed the word with sudden envy. How she longed to be normal! Everypony else was the same, but she had to be the one with messed up eyes. The only reason she was different was because of her godawful eyes! "I wanna be normal." she said.

"You can be normal, silly filly." Dr. Whooves chuckled and continued working on fitting the multiple pieces together. He had been working on this particular project on his own for weeks, and he told his partner that it was a surprise for her. Derpy's ears perked up at his words.

"I..I can?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, why not? It doesn't take a lot of change to become 'normal'." He said. The pegasus thought hard about his words, and looked back at the blueprints. She tried to keep both of her eyes looking in the same direction, but to no avail.

_If only I had one eye that was normal.. _she thought to herself. Suddenly and idea struck her like lightning. The only reason she couldn't focus was because she couldn't focus on only one eye! If she just had one... Her attention traveled over to the toolbox and she trotted over to it. Dr. Whooves instinctively hid his invention under his hooves and stared at Derpy.

"You can't see it yet, Derpy. I'm almost finished." he assured her, but she flipped open the toolbox lid and continued to ignore him. She took a small carving knife out of the box and walked back to the blueprints. "Uh...Derpy? What're you doing?" he asked, his eyes filled with curiosity. The grey pegasus ignored her companion and held the knife with her hoof. She slowly brought it up to her right eye, the one that was skewed moreso than the other one. Dr. Whooves's eyes grew wide with shock and he took a step towards her.

"Derpy, be careful. That knife is sharp." he spoke slowly to her, as if she was a small child that didn't understand things. She pointed the tip of the knife towards the bottom of her eye, near the tear duct.

"Good." She muttered.

"Derpy, NO!" he screamed at her as she plunged the blade into her right eye. Her screams pierced the air and vibrated off of the metallic walls and ceiling. He turned away and squeezed his eyes shut and wretched as his ears were filled with the sickening squish of Derpy's eye being severed. She continued to scream, and tears ran profusly down her face, but she didn't cease her violent actions. After a few agonizing minutes, the room filled with silence. The brown earth colt stole a glance at his partner. She had her back towards her, and he could see the blood and bits of eye pooled around her front hooves. She dropped the red-stained knife with a clatter and her shoulder raised and lowered with her deep breaths. He heard her start to cry in pain, and he walked cautiously up to her side in hopes to comfort her.

"Derpy...are-are you okay?" he asked quietly. She turned aruptly towards him, and he held back a scream at the gruesome sight in front of him. A gaping hole where her eye used to be stuck out from her face. Tears and blood streaked down her face and splattered the tips of his hooves as they fell. But the thing that held him paralyzed was her smile. The grey pegasus had her mouth practically stretched from ear to ear in an unnerving, sadistic grin. She giggled and held her smile at her friend.

"See, Whoovie?" She chatted away like an excited child. "I'm normal now!" She seemed to be unaware of the pain in her head, only making it harder for him to hold back a shudder. He regained his composure the best he could and felt a few tears trickle down his cheeks as he stared at his dear companion.

"Derpy, how could you?" He asked quietly, letting sympathetic tears fall from his eyes. The young pegasus perked her ears in confusion and cocked her head to the side, not letting her horrible grin leave her face.

"Whaddya mean, Whoovie? Now I don' look weird anymores! I'm NORMAL! I can finally be normal! Isn't it great?" she asked happily. Dr. Whooves shook his head slowly and ripped away from her stare.

"No. Derpy, you're not normal. In fact, you're probably now more _abnormal _than before." he said.

"What-what do you mean?" she asked, her smile starting to deteriorate.

"I don't know any pony who only has one eye." he said. Derpy opened her mouth to object, but the words stuck in her throat. He was right; nopony has only _one _eye. At least when she was cock-eyed, she still had the same amount of body parts. _What have I done? _she thought. Her lone eye started to tear up, and her partner walked over and rested his forhead against hers.

"It'll be okay." He muttered. "We'll get you an eyepatch or-"

"I don't WANT an eyepatch! I don't want ANYTHING! All I want is to be NORMAL!" She screamed at him. She grabbed the discarded knife and glared menacingly at the brown earth colt.

"And if I can't be _normal." _she seethed. "Then I'll just have to make somepony like ME!" She yelled and stabbed Dr. Whooves in the eye, causing him to screech with pain. She turned aruptly and removed the blade, and tried to stab him again. He staggered a few feet away and screamed in pain.

"Derpy, please! Stop! You can still be normal! Just _listen _to me!" he pleased at the raging pegasus. She screamed in anger and charged at him and lunged the knife, but she missed her target. In her blind fury, she turned the blade and slashed over to the left, severing the colt's esophogus. He laid there, gurgling slightly as he drowned in his own blood. While he was down, Derpy took the short amount of time to successfully remove his right eye, just as she did hers. She huffed in small victory and looked at her victim. Her breathing hitched and her blood ran cold. The body of her best friend laid lifelessly in front of her, his blood seeping out from his eye socket and neck.

"What have I done..." she muttered, then yelled. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" She sobbed into her partner's fur and started shaking him feverishly.

"Whoovie, wake up! WAKE UP, WHOOVIE! WHOOVIE! WAKE UP!" She screamed and hiccuped in between her uncontrollable sobs as she continued shaking her lifeless friend. He meant the world to her. Dr. Whooves was the only pony that treated her like everyone else. When she was around him, she _was _normal.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she yelled at him, meekly hoping that her apologies would somehow bring him back to life. After an hour of sobbing, screaming, shaking, and hiccuping, Derpy managed to get up on her hooves and walk towards the doorway. Her eye caught the item on the table, and she curiously walked towards it. A V-shaped object with rounded corners and a single point was lying on the table, and a small round piece with an inverted point laid next to it. She picked up the last piece and noticed it had fit perfectly into the slot. She gasped at the item in her hooves. A heart was constructed out of pieces of wood, metal and plastic. She turned the item over and started to break down into uncontrollable sobs again. On the back was the inscription "I Love You, Derpy" in cursive. She couldn't help but smile at the present, and she turned towards her fallen crush before muttering, "I love you too."


End file.
